Currently, it is considered that a wireless IC tag or a wireless IC card (hereafter referred to as a “wireless IC tag/card”) is a product in the entrance to ubiquitous era. For example, an RFID (radio frequency identification/radio frequency IC tag), which is a type of a wireless IC tag/card, is used for applications such as the identification of a name plate or a product and the management of parts, materials, intermediate products, finished products, or the like in a plant, such as the assortment thereof. Wireless IC tags/cards are also used in repeatedly usable, prepaid train cards (e.g., Suica cards issued by the East Japan Railway Company, etc.) and commutation cards, both of which operate only near readers/writers, electronic money, and the like.
Typically, these wireless IC tags/cards do not include a power supply such as a battery and receives and rectifies a readout signal wave transmitted from a reader/writer, and convert the resultant power into a direct-current power source for driving a control circuit or a memory. If such a wireless IC tag/card is used as an RFID, a high frequency such as a 900 MHz range or a 2.45 GHz range is used as a radio frequency to keep a readout distance of several tens centimeters to several meters. Also, the wireless IC tag/card includes an antenna for transmitting a radio wave or receiving a transmitted radio wave, such as a dipole antenna.
As a key to the reference numerals in the figures and specification the following are indicated:                Wireless IC chip—reference numerals 11, 93, 113, 123, 133, 143, 153, 163, and 174;        Base Sheet—reference numerals 12, 91, 111, 121, 131, 141, 151, 161, and 171;        Spiral coil on a wireless IC chip—reference numerals 13A and 33A;        Antenna—reference numerals 14, 92, 112, 122, 132, 152, 162, 172, and 173;        Antenna coupling part coil—reference numerals 14A, 92A, 112A, 152A, and 162A;        On-chip coil—reference numerals 93A, 113A, 123A, 133A, 153A, and 163A;        Coupling part of spiral antenna line—reference numeral 112A;        Loop antenna for reader/writer—reference numeral 124;        Reader/writer—reference numeral 125;        Antenna line—reference numeral 132;        Spiral part of antenna line—reference numeral 132A;        Meander antenna—reference numeral 142;        Meandering part (meander) of antenna—reference numeral 144;        Coupling part drawing line—reference numeral 162;        Sheet—reference numeral 164; and        Ink coat film—reference numeral 165.        